This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to an electronic module configured for failure containment.
Electronic modules come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations, and are utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, in some applications, the electronic modules form portions of a power supply, accept a three-phase AC input power, and output a single phase AC voltage. Such electronic modules include internal components which generate a measurable amount of heat, and such heat can affect the performance of the respective components and the electronic module itself.
In many applications, the amount of heat generated causes certain components to fail. For example, it is known for capacitors to fail to due increased temperatures. Such failures can result in an explosion, and debris from the explosion can cause significant damage not only to the electronic module, but to other devices near the electronic module.